


The Witch and Her Servant

by NovaBlaster



Series: SaiTen fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Everyone are monsters or unique, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Potion/Spell, OC!Tenko, Shuichi as Human, Suggestive Themes, Tenko as Witch, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBlaster/pseuds/NovaBlaster
Summary: When you've been living with a witch practically your whole life, you're bound to be involved in some crazy stuff. This might be the most abnormal day for Shuichi when the witch of the house decided to make a potion.A love potion.Shuichi prays for ONE normal day.





	The Witch and Her Servant

**Author's Note:**

> My third SaiTen fic! Summer is over, school is back, and I'm back to witting. Needed to do a couple of rewrite and grammar fixes so I hope there aren't too many mistakes but I might have overlooked some. If you find any, please let me know. With that out of the way, please enjoy!

Shuichi woke up to the sound of cackling in the distance. Groaning, he rolled over while pulling his pillow over his head.

It’s no use, it actually got louder. Almost as if the person that was laughing was making sure that he heard it.

Groaning once again, Shuichi got to his feet, forgoing sleep in search of the mysterious noise. Though to him, it wasn’t so mysterious as he knew who it was the noise belonged to. Shuffling his tired feet on the floor, he made his way through the long corridor and to the source, fighting against his tired eyes to keep them open for the duration of the journey. Going down a flight of stairs, the cackle was only getting louder as he goes, Shuichi was finally met with the culprit of his interrupted sleep.

Standing in front of a huge pot with questionable substance inside, wearing a dark jacket over a light brown sweater vest, with a black double frill skirt with matching thigh-high socks and the customary boots and witch hat with her hair done up in twin braids, was the town residue witch going by the name of Tenko Chabashira. Shuichi didn’t know the reason for why she decided to laugh for ten minutes straight, nor does he care, but judging by her eyes roaming over to him and twinkling in excitement, he was about to find out sooner than he would like.

“Shuichi, perfect timing! I just finished my greatest potion yet!” She exclaimed, barely able to hold in her excitement if her bouncing feet were any indication. Just like how she always is.

‘ _Oh no_.’ Shuichi thought to himself. What other crazy, insane, crazily-insane idea did she come up with _this time_? Aloud he said, “What new potion did you invented, Tenko?”

Her grin was his confirmation that he said the right thing.

“I’m glad you asked! I bring to you the one, the only, love potion!” Doing a twirl, in her hand was a beaker filled with a glowing pink liquid. Shuichi took a few moments to stare at the beaker. While it wasn’t one of her more insane potions that she created, it still leaves with the question of –

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tenko rhetorically asked, the smirk never leaving her face. Shuichi only stared at her with his half-lidded eyes, his ahoge on top of his head wagging back and forth. Seeing that he wasn’t going to answer her anytime soon, Tenko took it upon herself to answer, something that she was all too happy to do. Hugging the love potion, making sure that she didn’t spilled any by mistake, she started to salivate. “This is so that * _sigh_ * Himiko can realize her feelings for me.”

Shuichi should have known that it would have to do something with Himiko Yumeno. The last few concoctions that Tenko has made had been for the sole reason to get her affection. That still doesn’t stop him from staring at Tenko with an incredulous look, his tiredness momentarily forgotten.

“But isn’t Himiko your friend?” Shuichi stated matter-of-factly.

“Soon to be my girlfriend!” Tenko proudly exclaimed.

“By using a love potion?”

“That’s right!”

“And you won’t feel bad at all by this?”

“Nope!” Shuichi sighed. Just another day.

“Tenko...” Shuichi started slowly. “Himiko is a literal saint, she’ll be able to shrug off any corruption that enters her body. A love potion would do nothing to her.”

“Wrong~” Tenko sang out. She brandished her love potion once more, as if she was about to do a presentation. “I made the potion extra powerful! To the point that one drop will be enough to make a normal human fall madly in love with the first person they think off.”

“Just one drop!?” Shuichi sputtered, looking at the large and very much _full_ beaker. Was she planning to use the whole thing on the saint?

“Just one drop.” Tenko parroted, unknowing to Shuichi’s inner dilemma.

This was too much. Shuichi knew how Tenko can be in the years that they had been together as partners and knew that she very much _will_ do this and very much _will_ fail in the end. He has to do something. “B-But won’t Himiko become angry at you for what you have done if it doesn’t work?”

“Eh.” Tenko had the audacity to shrug, clearly not caring in the least. “Himiko is so lazy that she’ll probably forget that she was ever angry at me in the first place.”

Shuichi hated to admit it, but the witch had a point. The small saint was so lazy it was a mystery as to why the church accepted her in the first place. And Tenko knows that Himiko would forgive her, because it has happened before.

Shuichi sighs, his fatigue returning with a vengeance. He was simply too tired for this.

While most people would think that he gave up too early, too easily. But him living with Tenko for as long as he did, he could tell when to admit defeat. In this case, it was one of them.

With that thought in mind, it wasn’t a hard choice for Shuichi to turn around and make his way back up the stairs.

“W-Wait! Where are you going?” Tenko called out, shocked at the way he suddenly disregarded her.

“Upstairs.” Was Shuichi answer once he turned to glare at her with his half-lidded eyes. Adding his messy bedhead, his rumpled white shirt and dark blue pajama pants and his rather long eyelashes and he looked like a girl who just got her beauty sleep interrupted. Tenko couldn’t help but think he looked cute that way.

“I’m going to make some coffee and maybe some breakfast.” Shuichi interrupted Tenko’s observation of him, snapping her back to the problem at hand.

“Wait a minute.” Tenko walked quickly over to him and handed him the love potion. Shuichi raised a tired eyebrow at her, prompting her explain. “The love potion needs to be refrigerated so that the effect can stay in it, or else it will just be a regular tasteless liquid.”

“You want me to put this in the fridge?”

“Yes.”

“Where we put all of our food?”

“Yes.”

“...” Shuichi remained silent. It was rather hard to come up with something to say to persuade Tenko to _not_ do something when he has already said everything in the book. So, in the end he just wordlessly took the potion and resumed on his way, much to Tenko's glee.

“You’re a pretty ok servant, Shuichi. When you aren’t complaining all the time.” Tenko complimented him. And for Shuichi, it might as well be one. “And I also want curry for breakfast!”

Reaching the kitchen, Shuichi decided that the first course of action would be to make some coffee to wake himself up. Putting the potion on the table, he prepared the coffee machine to make some while he prepared the ingredient for the curry that his witch wants. He dared not to cook now in his tired state, so he waited for the coffee. Once it was done he added some cream and sugar to it, just to add a little bit of extra flavor instead of having his usual black coffee.

The first sip was more than enough to wake him up, the caffeine already taking affect in his body. He already felt rejuvenated and ready to start the day. Shuichi sighs, this time in content as he sat in the table and continued to drink his coffee.

Though his thoughts went back to Tenko before he knew it. What was he do to with her? It always seems like she was just causing trouble not only for himself, but everyone else that she might have involved that day. Frankly, Shuichi was getting kind of tired having to apologize to everyone that she wronged for her as she was simply too stubborn to do it herself. Taking another sip, Shuichi let out another sigh. The creamer really was a nice touch to it, he couldn’t believe he hasn’t tried it before. Where did they even get the creamer from? He could have sworn that-

Shuichi froze, halfway from taking another sip.

They didn’t have a creamer.

Slowly turning his head, he was almost afraid to confirm what was already going through his head. Of all the mistakes he could have made.

The beaker was half full.

* _Crash*_

“Huh?” Tenko looked up, stopping halfway from putting more ingredient into the pot. That crash sounded like glass breaking. Fearing the worse yet also quite curious, the witch made her way to where she heard the noise.

Reaching the kitchen, she took in the sight of Shuichi hunched over the table, groaning. A glass cup shattered into piece by his feet with a puddle of what she assumes to be coffee.

“Shuichi? What’s wrong?” Tenko took a tentative step towards him. Still too far away to see how much he was shaking or to hear how hard he was breathing.

“...fault...”

“I’m sorry?” Tenko said, leaning forward.

“This is... all your fault.” Shuichi muttered again, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

Tenko huffed, slightly offended even though she has no idea what it was that she did. She continues to walk forward, crossing her arms under her chest, she growled, “And what, pray tell, could possibly be... my... fault?”

As soon as Tenko was next to Shuichi, she knew what was wrong with him. It was kind of hard not to know when there was a half empty love potion next to the poor guy.

Now Tenko can do one of two things:

Run. Get as far away from Shuichi as possible for knowing him, she was the first person he thought of when he took it.

Help. Try to make a concoction that might cancel out the love potion affect.

Unfortunately, Tenko took too long in trying to decide what to do. Giving Shuichi enough time to regain his strength. Though his knees were still shaking from his own weight, there was no denying the intentions that Shuichi had behind his bedroom eyes.

Tenko gulped. She took one step back when Shuichi took one forward.

One drop of the potion was enough to make a human fall madly in love with the first person they though of. Shuichi, a human, drank half of one. Tenko could only imagine the effect it was having on him.

“N-Now now Shuichi. I like you and all, but don’t you think you should wait for me to express my emotions first before we do anything?” Tenko nervously suggested. While she knew it was futile to try to reason with him, she at least had to try. Shuichi drank enough of her own potion that he must have gain some sort of resistance to some of there effect. Him stopping before he could take another step filled her with hope. Maybe her words reached him?

“Nope.”

And just like that, her hope was all gone.

Tenko wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready at all. She doesn’t mind sharing herself with Shuichi and Himiko, but the saint has first dibs!

Tenko's back bumped against a wall and it only took less than a second for Shuichi to close the gap. Putting his hand on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

“S-Shuichi...” Tenko whispered, her breath suddenly getting heavier with the closeness between them. Usually this wouldn’t affect her, having already been in close contact with him when fixing him after a failed experiment that she has done. But him being under the effect, it suddenly gave it a whole new meaning to the witch.

“Tenko.” Shuichi whispered softly, huskily, causing a shiver to go up Tenko's spine. “You really shouldn’t have given the potion to someone that was half-asleep. Just what did you put in that potion? My body is... It’s...”

Burning. Shuichi didn’t need to say it for Tenko can _feel_ the heat radiating from him. And was it just her, or does Shuichi’s eyes keep flickering from her eyes to her lips?

She unconsciously licked her lips and Shuichi’s eyes lingered on it for a few seconds longer, causing her to gulp, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

_‘This is hard. So very hard.’_ Shuichi mused. The more her stared at Tenko the more irresistible she became. It was taking all what little self-control he has left to stop himself from doing something he might regret and looking at Tenko, seeing how scared she looks, was great motivation for him to stop what he was doing. He clenched his eyes shut, finally tearing his himself from Tenko, though his body longed for her by this point. _‘Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself.’_ Shuichi continuously thought to himself. He’ll go and lock himself inside his room. How long can this potion last anyways? Surely it can’t be that long.

He didn’t get a couple of feet in before Tenko grabbed his wrist.

Shuichi hissed, as if her touch burned him, and in a way it did. The fire inside him that he was trying to suppress now raged like an inferno.

“Poor servant.” Tenko muttered as she dragged Shuichi closer to her. She didn’t know what compelled her to act now. Maybe it was the look of pain in Shuichi's face? Maybe it was the guilt, knowing that it was indeed her fault for causing this mess? Whatever the case, she wouldn’t leave it like this. “What am I going to do with you? I can’t very much leave you like this.”

“Tenko...” Shuichi said her name again, his voice wavering. When Tenko laid her hand on his cheek, he leaned against the touch almost immediately. The sight was enough to bring a small smile to Tenko's face.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back on my behalf. Be grateful though, this is a once in a lifeti-“

She didn’t get to finish as a pair of lips stopped her from saying anymore. While Tenko wasn’t surprised that Shuichi decided to kiss her, she was caught off-guard with how gentle he was being with her, hands gripping her hips just light enough that she could leave anytime she want.

Not that she would want to.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and Shuichi took that sign to tighten his grip on her, no sign of her letting him go anytime soon.

Not that Tenko minded. She knows that this would be a very long morning for them both.

\---Later in the Day---

Shuichi groaned softly while he slowly blinked open his eyes to the sight of a dark ceiling, the window on the side of the room showing a sky shrouded in darkness with countless star shining.

_‘This has to be the first time I woke up without the sound of laughter in the background.’_ Shuichi amusingly thought. Though he has no idea how he got into his room, everything’s a blur to him. Rubbing his head with another groan, he sat up in his bed, not questioning why he decided to go to bed without a shirt. His hand stopped mid motion when he heard another moan to his right side

A part of him told himself not to look, that it would be a bad idea, but a bigger part was rather curious of what the sound what. With the latter having won, he turned his head to the right.

And to the sight of Tenko, laying on her side, snoozing, with her head on the pillow that he was just using. He started to wonder if they shared the same pillow before he shook his head. There was a bigger issue to deal with. Seeing her, made him remember everything that has happened that morning. From the love potion, to the laughter, to him drinking, and to Tenko's confession if it could even be called that.

Unfortunately for Shuichi, while in the middle of him regaining his memory, Tenko chose that moment to roll to her back, the bedsheet that was previously covering her slipped down a little, giving Shuichi a view of her bare breast.

Shuichi couldn’t stop the squawk that escaped his lips which effectively woke Tenko from her slumber. She softly moaned while getting into a sitting position, the rest of her bedsheets falling off her and exposing more of her nudity to the poor boy, who can’t help himself but to stare.

As soon as her gaze landing on her servant, he froze. They both stared at each other for a few second longer before a smile cracked on Tenko's face.

“Seems you’re back to normal. If you weren’t, you would have attacked me by now.” While Tenko meant that as a joke, Shuichi still flinched like it was an actual accusation. He turned his head away in shame. To lose control like that...

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, it was all he could think to say. Tenko blinked, truly baffled for the reason as to why he should be apologizing for.

“Why are you sorry? In case you didn’t know, I let you do what you wanted.” Tenko huffed as she stood up from the bed, not bothering with covering herself.

“I-I know you did. And even if it was still your fault,” Shuichi felt the need to add that last part and judging from Tenko unladylike snort that she didn’t appreciate being reminded of that, “I still felt that I sort of used you. You needed to do t-that to fix the problem in the end and I felt that I took something that I can’t give back.”

Tenko only tilted her head to the side, utterly confused. She understands why his upset and to her, it sounds completely justified as to why he would be. But she couldn’t leave him feeling sad about it. Sighing, the witch walked until she was in front of Shuichi, who could tell that she got close if the tenseness of his limbs were any indication. Grabbing his chin in a tight grip, she turned his head until they were both looking at each in the eyes.

“Shuichi,” Tenko started. Though to be honest, she didn’t know what she could possibly say. Saying it wasn’t his fault wouldn’t work as he wouldn’t listen and simple refuse what she said. So, she decided to go for a different approach. “You know that I let you do that right?”

“I know, you said that already. I-“

“Let me finish.” Tenko interrupted, stopping Shuichi in his track. She waited a few moments to make sure that he wouldn’t say anything else before continuing. “I let you do what you wanted. Now why would that be? Why go through all the trouble? You were holding yourself back rather well. I say that you could have probably given me enough time to make something up to knock you out then make a cure for you, wouldn’t you think?”

Shuichi did remember that part. He was just about to run to his room before Tenko stopped him.

“No answer?” Tenko raised an eyebrow when she was met with silence. “The answer could have been that I felt guilty for what I did. You’re right, it was rather irresponsible of me to give you something that potent in the state that you were at, in my excitement I completely forgot that you were just a human. Maybe I didn’t want to cause you anymore pain than you were already at. You knew you were under the effect of the potion, as well as having some immunity to my potion after being my guinea pig for who knows how long and were able to hold yourself off, albeit your face was clenched up in pain and it... well... it pains _me_ to watch you be in pain as well Shuichi.” Tenko’s eyes soften at the end. Though Shuichi could see the hidden guilt still lingering in there.

“Tenko.” Shuichi breathed, eyes widening as he took her words in.

“But,” Tenko continues before Shuichi could get a word in, a blush started to form on her face and she needed to force herself to keep eye contact. “I think the real reason, the real cause as to my decision, was that I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. Don’t get me wrong, I love Himiko with all my heart and she will be mine one day. But, I also wouldn’t mind if you were also mine.”

“B-But are you sure it’s ok? I can’t say I’m anything special. I’m just a regular human. I’m not a saint like Himiko, an alien like Kaito, or a fairy like Kaede. What’s so great about me?” Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from asking. Though in another time, he would have kept his mouth shut and just accept what she said. Tenko just scoffed as she took her hand back and put them at her hips.

“That’s all overrated. Himiko unrelated, all of them are so predicated and boring. They only talk about one thing and does only one thing. Take me for example. Do you seem me ever doing anything other than experimenting and making potions and spells?” Shuichi can safely say that he hasn’t, and Tenko took his silence that he agrees. “You, however, you humans are always doing something new every day. You’re always growing, always doing something excited that I didn’t even think that you would do. And you made every day since I took you in just as fun as the last. It’s really never a dull moment with you Shuichi.”

When she said it like that, Shuichi could see what she meant by fun. Despite all the dangers that Shuichi faced practically everyday after he was founded by her, he could say, without a doubt, that each day has been just as fun for him as it was for her. Before he knew it, a smile formed on his face, threatening to break into a full out grin.

“Thanks, Tenko. You really have a way with words. You always seem to know what to say.” And Shuichi meant it, the witch always seems to have that effect on him. Tenko beamed at the praise and puffed out her chest, causing Shuichi to look to the side, still not used to the sight.

“Of course, I do. It comes with the knowledge of living for hundreds of years.” She boasted, though Shuichi couldn’t find a reason as to why someone would boast about living for centuries, he wouldn’t ruin her fun this time. Walking up to her, he gave her a quick peck on her lips before moving around her, picking up his shirt from the floor.

“Well we better go then. You’re still working on that potion for Himiko right?” Shuichi rhetorically asked. From his experience, a ‘minor’ setback like this wouldn’t be enough to stop her.

Tenko, who was gently touching her lips after the kiss, snapped back to attention, and walked after him, grabbing her undergarment on the way. “Of course, I still need to look for way to earn her affection. It’s only a matter of time.”

“You know you can still just do it the normal way.”

Tenko only thought of it for but a second. “Nah. Too boring.” Yeah, Shuichi saw that responds miles away. It still didn’t stop the sweat drop from how fast she answered. He shook his head. Trying to understand her is like trying to play darts using spaghetti: impossible.

“So back to the drawing board for the potion?”

“While it is unfortunate that half of it is gone. All we have to do is make more. Maybe I’ll make five bottles worth of the stuff!”

“D-Do I really want to know why?”

“In case one isn’t enough.”

“How long did it take you to make one bottle?”

“One whole night!”

“I’m going back to bed.”

“You better damn well not!”

And so, they bickered all the way to the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly thinking of doing a second chapter of how the two of them met but at the same time, I don't want to promise something only to not do it in the end. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed a fic of this very, very rare pairing.


End file.
